zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Still In My Arms
Finally, yet another hard day at work is behind It´s almost midnight, and I´m back at our home at the countryside There´s so much danger and risks that I must face in the force But even in the darkest times, I´ll stay strong thanks to your warmth and love I´m going to get both of those now, since it´s another one of those moments tonight Walking upstairs after a bath, I´m heading towards the bedroom for my beloved rabbit In the dimly lit bedroom, you already wait there in your nightgown with a smile so demure Judy´s pulling off an enticing pose on the bed, like a princess waiting for her savior Moments like this are always welcome between the two of us Even though we´re married, we´re still the same top cops that love to joke and take chances Yet the love and impact we had on each other lifted our relationship to the highest level That´s what strong bonds and friendships can do to a mammal I throw my robe away and hop onto our bed, curling up around my wife As I talk gently to you, you keep your gleaming purple eyes on me Your knees against my waist, I feel how loudly your heart is beating While you take off your nightgown and give me a come hither-look most alluring My dear, just your mere touch would be enough warmth for me even during the coldest winter breeze No other mammal has understood and loved me as you have You touch and kiss my chest as my paw rests on your tail and rear With our paws together, we even do the traditional hand heart gesture Our married life has turned out wonderful, as both a happy end and a new beginning Me and my doe are treading on a harmonious path, free of any suffering The affectionate moments between us have only gotten stronger ever since we consummated our marriage No matter where we are, for in my arms you´ll always feel like home You lay down there in a very relaxed yet feminine pose I gently hold your strong leg as your paw strokes me behind my ears You almost purr in delight when I give your dewlap a similarly gentle treatment Over time, I´ve learned where you like to be petted the most Both of us lay down on the bed, into an embrace as tight as one can be The way we´re wrapped around each other shows how inseparable we are You close your eyes as I nuzzle your cheek and call you my hot honey bunny When you open them again, they gaze at me even more amorously Midnight is here at last as my lips meet yours We kiss, and that blissful, peaceful feeling almost puts me in a daze Even with your ears down and you wearing nothing, you look like the happiest woman in the world It´s a title more than well-deserved for the hero of the ZPD I´ll value you as a wife even more than I ever did as a partner, never breaking a promise All the events that led to this life will always live in our memories When the kiss ends, you fall asleep with your head against the chest of your husband It´s always been your favorite place to rest at, which I don´t mind With my paws around your back and waist, I keep you in a loving hug Whenever my heart beats for you, Judy, nothing can go wrong The days of the sly bunny and dumb fox are long gone Now, we´ll always see each other as the good mammals that we always have been There´s not a shadow left of the hustler fox I once was I´ll be there when you need me, as long as you´re still in my arms. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Love poetry Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Stories in natural state Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots Category:Poem style